24 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Sąsiad na widelcu - /2/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Niespokojne umysły - Janusz Tazbir; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 6. Wysokie loty (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5949 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5949); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /124/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Wójt roku - Wójt roku 2013 - sylwetki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /74/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 2. Wiosna (Frozen Planet 2 Spring) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Miejsce z historią - Augustów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2838; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Galeria - odc. 153; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na lodzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Drużyna A III - odc. 22, Łowcy nagród (The A - Team III, ep. 22, Bounty); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2839; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2560 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /125/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /75/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Miłość na Krymie - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert, Jerzy Jarocki; wyk.:Mirosław Konarowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Barbara Horowianka, Jan Frycz, Janusz Gajos, Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Paprocki, Joanna Fraszyńska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Szarża lekkiej brygady (Charge of The Light Brigade); dramat historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Tony Richardson; wyk.:Peter Bowles, Trevor Howard, David Hemmings, Helen Cherry, Jill Bennett; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Ciuciubabka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Wiesław Wójcik, Gabriela Kownacka, Anna Jaraczówna, Bohdan Majda, Jerzy Staszewski, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Drużyna A III - odc. 22, Łowcy nagród (The A - Team III, ep. 22, Bounty); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Świat się kręci - /125/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Klan - odc. 2560; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka (Zagadkowa Jedynka) kraj prod.MALTA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 36; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1090 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 250 Uwięziony; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Corrida - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ziemia - nasz dom - odc. 2/2 (Home. Histoire d'un voyage - ep. 2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Baron24 - odc. 6 "Ślimak" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 29 "Dzień ojca" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1090 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1091 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1050; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 784; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Krew z krwi - odc. 8/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Dzieciaki do wzięcia (Catwalk Kids) kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Sherlock - odc. 4/9 Skandal w Belgravii (Sherlock, ep. A Scandal in Belgravia); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Paradoks - odc. 10 Animalia; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Krew z krwi - odc. 8/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz. 2; koncert; STEREO 07:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 29 Zupa pomidorowa dla Tadka "niejadka",...; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 12* - Cena milczenia 1331 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1042 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 21* (seria II, odc. 8) - Szkoła przetrwania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (185); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 905* - Po co wspominac dawne miłości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód: Na skraju Wołynia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Chicago - Robert (437); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 39 Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie(145) Fuerteventura - Południe; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Semilskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1042 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - 600 lat stosunków polsko-tureckich; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 11* "Więzienie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Rafał (438); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Maciej Pieprzyca; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Notacje - Jerzy Bralczyk. Lepiej mówię niż piszę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 12* - Cena milczenia 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 11* "Więzienie"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Rafał (438); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1042; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Fascynujące Śląskie - Maciej Pieprzyca; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych